Snow Day
by PinkFan-Gurl
Summary: What happens when the city of Townsville is covered in a blanket of fluffy white snow and our favorite Utonium sisters and Jojo brothers have a snow day? Let's just say they live in a winter wonderland. :) sequel to Play Date. On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should probably finish my other stories first, but I promised a sequel didn't I? (No, but I am now.) Plus the 5 inches of snow that we just got is motivation enough. Let's do this! Without further adieu, Snow Day!**

* * *

><p>Buttercup frowned as every single school in the district flashed by under the school closings on the television screen except her elementary school. They had been bombed with almost 16 inches of snow the night before, adding on to the 5 inches they already had. She had been camping out in the living room since about 6:00am even though she didn't have to be up until 8:00am.<p>

She never thought that she would be grateful for the green gingerbread man pjs her nanna had gotten her, but they were keeping her warm. Which was the main intention. She had everything she needed for her camp out in the living room. Green blanky? Check. Bag of poptarts? Check. Yeah, that was about it.

Buttercup flipped through the channels, hoping that when she flipped bAck to the news, that Pokey Oaks Elementary school would be a part of the school closings. The channel landed on one of her favorite cartoons - LEGO Ninjago. She watched a minute of it, but flipped back to the news when it ended up being a rerun.

Her green blanky was cozy and she would hate to leave it. Second grade was cool, but there was only so much she could take before she broke down into hysterics. Besides, it was a Friday. Not like anything was going on anyways. Then she'd have an extended three day that sounded pretty good.

Setting down the remote, Buttercup was ready to give up hope. Face the fact that she had to go to her stupid second grade classroom for a numbing 8 hours. Promising herself she'd only watch it once more, she leaned back on the couch.

The house was dark. No lights were on except for the flickering of the tv screen. The only sound in the house was the soft footsteps of her mom getting ready for work in her room up stairs. Buttercup glanced to her left where the drapes were drawn. If the material wasn't so thick, she would have been able to see straight into the Jojo's house. She wondered if Butch was up next door, watching for the school closings. She wouldn't be surprised if he was.

A sudden jolt of excitement coursed through her body when Pokey Oaks Elementary flashed across the screen. "Yes!" She exclaimed happily, jumping up. She bolted up the stairs, and burst into the bedroom she shared with Blossom. Their room was dark—obviously—except for the slight glow that shined through their gauzy curtain from Brick and Butch's window next door. Buttercup smirked, knowing that Butch had roused Brick from his sleep, judging from the light next door. She knew her green friend well.

Flicking on the light, the green-eyed eight-year-old was greeted by a mound of pink blankets and pillows on Blossom's bed. Only a tuft of Blossom's orange hair stuck out from the cave of blankets. Blossom tensed when the light flicked on.

"Blossom~!" Buttercup sang from the doorway.

Blossom burrowed farther into her home-made tent. "Hmmm?"

Buttercup frowned. She crept closer to Blossom's bed, deciding to pull an annoying sister stunt. She clibed onto Blossom's bed, the frame creaking under her weight as she bounced softly at the foot of the bed. When the attempt failed with Blossom crawling deeper into her blanket-cacoon, Buttercup stood up and jumped harder. "Blossy pants! Get up!"

The house sounded like it was going to cave in, but Buttercup was having to much fun being annoying. "Wake up, Pinky!"

With a frustrated huff, Blossom threw back her covers. She sat up in bed wearing pink, red, and black plaid pj pants and a pink gymnastics sweatshirt and her orange hair was frizzy. An annoyed scowl was on her face and a book marked by her finger about halfway through was in her hand. A flashlight lay beside her. "What Buttercup?"

Buttercup acknowledged the book with disgust. Ever since Blossom learned how to read the previous year, she used alot of her spare time with books. "You're up?"

Blossom clicked off the flashlight and marked her page. Her wild hair stood straight up in some places. "Just getting some reading in before school."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Eww. Books."

Blossom snorted, placing her book on her bedside table. Yanking back her covers, she slid her bare feet onto the white bedroom carpet. She made a move to get up, but Buttercup, who was still standing up on her bed, kicked her back dow, Blossom shot her a glare. "What are you doing?"

Buttercup huffed. Crossing her arms, she fell onto her butt, the pink and peach colored blankets cushioning her follow. "Chill out, dude. We don't have school today."

"We what?" Blossom asked.

"Read my lips," Buttercup responded slowly, as if she were speaking to an infant—or Bubbles. "Snow day. No school."

Blossom fell back on her pillow. "Good. I could use more sleep, i guess."

This time Buttercup snorted. "You need sleep? I'm the one who's been up since 6 o'clock watching the school closings."

Blossom snuck a peak at the analog clock on her table. It read 7:34am. "Whoah, BC. Talk about dedication."

Buttercup tried grasping for what the word meant. "Whatever that means..." she finally said.

Brushing some hair off of her neck, Blossom sunk into the softness of her blankets. "Do ya wanna try and sleep a bit more?"

Buttercup nodded, bounding over to the light switch as her sister pulled her covers back over her legs snugly. Once the lights were off, she leapt into bed.

Closing her eyes, Blossom tried allowing her mind to slip back into unconciousness. She frowned, her bubblegum eyes fluttering open. Her body was to awake, her brain too active. Even counting sheep hadn't worked, though she had suspected it wouldn't have helped much anyways. She decided to let her mind drift more out to the book she was reading, when Buttercup interrupted her thoughts asking, "Blossom?"

"Yeah?" Blossom answered, her voice soft but wide awake.

"I can't sleep."

"Me neither." They layed in silence for another moment. "Cartoons?" Blossom suggested.

Buttercup grinned, reaching for the tv remote that was restin gon her own bedside table. Clicking on the tv, the two sisters were greeted by the loud blaring of the Channel 4 News.

Blossom ducked her head undewr her pillows. "Turn it off!" she shouted over Kathy Joplin's booming voice.

Buttercup fumbled for the remote to turn down the volume. "I'm trying!" she shot back. She supposed that she should have been worried about not waking up her other two sisters and her dad, but the only thing that came to mind was, "Why is Gregory Antoine wearing a tie with salmon all over it?"

"Give it to me!" Blossom commanded, throwing her pillow onto the floor. She lunged for the remote and instinctivly found the volume, cranking it down to 7%.

Buttercup pouted mildly. "No wonder Brick nicknamed you Blossy."

The pink eight-year-old glared at Buttercup. "With all the TV you watch, i'd expect you'd have the entire remote memorized."

Buttercup's eye twitched. "With all the books you read, i'd thunk that you'd have the dictionary memorized."

"It's 'think' not 'thunk.'"

"There it is!" Buttercup sighed.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Just put something on." She dropped the remote into Buttercup's lap.

"Don't be so bossy..." Buttercup muttered under her breath. Blossom crawled back onto her bed. Buttercup proceeded to flip through the channels. "Hey, do you think that Family Guy or South Park would be on?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No. Why."

Blossom groaned. "Those shows are bad. They talk about grown up things."

Buttercup leaned back on her heels. "Like what?"

Blossom's eyes got small. "Uhhh...i cant tell you."

"See! It's not bad."

"Okay fine. You know the stuff they're always drinking in the bottles and then acting all stupid?" Buttercup nodded. "Thats alcohol. They're getting drunk..."

Buttercup made a face. "Uhhh..."

Blossom nodded. "Put something else on."

Buttercup shrugged it off. "As long as it's not Disney Channel."

"Be careful saying that around Bunny."

"It's true though. Everything on Disney is crap." Buttercup maintained. She finally settled for Adventure Time.

"Not Gravity Falls." Blossom stated flatly. Out the window, the sun was beginning to rise, giving the sky that inky blue color.

Buttercup's eye twitched again. "Okay you got me. Gravity Falls is pretty good."

A light knock on their bedroom door filled the room. Blossom and Buttercup both looked at the door.

Without waiting for an answer, the door eased open to reveal a pair of aqua blue eyes and lilac purple ones. Bubbles pushed the door open farther, she and Bunny filing into the room. Bubbles' blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders, tangled and knotted. She was dressed in a blue long sleeved shirt with a snowman on the front and the blue cotton pj pants with white dots of various sizes on them. Octy, her purple octopus doll, was tucked under her arm.

Bunny had her arms crossed, but she was fighting off a yawn. Her short brown hair was pulled up in a lopsided and messy ponytail. She was wearing a purple and pink plaid pj pants and a purple bathrobe over the white t-shirt she was wearing.

"Well, can we help you?" Buttercup asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"It's a school day. What are you still doing in bed?" Bunny wondered tiredly.

Bubbles pushed Bunny aside as she jumped up on Blossom's bed. "Forget that! I wanna watch Adventure Time!"

"Wha?" Bunny stuttered confused.

"Duh! No school, Buns." Butercup told her.

Bubles eyebrows shot up. "From the snow?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "No. From the tornado. Of course the snow!"

"What episode are we watching?" Bunny asked. She shuffled over to Buttercup's bed. There the two sat on the end of the bed.

"Uh, What Was Missing." Blossom said.

"Oh good! Marceline is in this one." Buttercup grinned.

Bubbles pouted. "I wish Flame Princess was in this one. That would be an epic episode."

Blossom rolled her eyes. "PB is better."

"Nuh-uh!" Bubbles shot back.

"One more degrade about Princess Bubblegum, and you're outta here!" Blossom threatened.

Bubbles mumbled something about her being so bossy and mean, but stayed quiet.

Bunny scratched her wrist. "I wish LSP was in more. She is ridiculously funny."

"LSP is weird." Buttercup said. Her grin got wider. "She's awesome."

After a few episodes, the door creaked open and their dad's head popped in. The triplets and Bunny whipped their heads toward the door. "Girls, the boys are down stairs. They wanted to see if you wanted to—how did they put it? Hang out?"

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup shared a look before they bolted down the stairs, pushing past their dad. Their feet pounded against the stairs, the house booming. Bubbles tried combing the tangles out of her hair. Blossom rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Buttercup dropped the green blanket from her shoulders. Bunny tagged along, not worrying about how she looked. Chilling at their kitchen table nonchalantly, sat Brick, Boomer, Bubbles, and Brady. Their snow gear was hung up by the door.

Brick was wearing a red sweatshirt with a yin-yang symbol on the front, and comfortable looking blue jeans. His long orange hair was tied back in a ponytail with a red beanie. His face was flushed from the walk outside.

Butch had on a dark green sweatshirt with Jojo stitched on the back and grey sweatpants. His jet black hair was spiked up using a scented hair gel that Buttercup couldn't quite place, but it smelled good.

Boomer had on a turquoise t-shirt with a dark blue zip-up jacket over the top and black sweatpants. His golden blonde hair was a darker shade and damp, most definitely from the snow. His cheeks were red from the cold.

Brady wore a violet long sleeved shirt with a pocket on the front and he had on jeans. His chestnut brown hair was longer and shaggier than he kept it in the summer, most of the time falling in his eyes.

All of the boys stood up when the four girls glided into the chilly kitchen.

"Ello, ladies! Fancy cold whether we're having, yes? Snow is quite lovely this time of year!" Boomer greeted in a British accent. Bubbles giggled.

Blossom took a half step closer to Brick. "Explanation, please?"

Brick shoved his hands in his hoody pocket. "Guy thinks he's European."

"Mademoiselle." Taking Bubbles hand, Boomer planted a kiss on the top of her hand.

Bubbles giggled again. "You're pretty good." She madly tried straightening her hair, but she wasn't having any luck.

Boomer straightened his stance. "I've been working on my British accents!"

Brick scoffed. "Yeah, genius. You switched to French."

"Well I think you're all nerds." Butch stated, running a hand up his hair. His volcano styled hair was his pride. It was the only thing he had, ever since his dreams of being a plumber were repeatedly shut down. Saggy pants sounded like a good deal to him.

"No one cares, Butch." Buttercup leaned to her right, bumping into Butch. He grinned, pushing her back gently.

Dad walked halfway down the stairs. "Girls?"

"Yeah?" The four harmonized together.

"Since I'm working from home today, I'll be up in my room. Mom will be home later. Be good, but if you need anything I'll be upstairs." Dad explained,meaning on the stair rail.

"Okay, Dad." Buttercup said.

"Hey Mr Utonium," Brady waved.

Mr Utonium waved back awkwardly. "Brady. Butch, Brick, Boomer. How's it going?"

Brick shrugged. "Better then any other day."

Mr Utonium scratched his chin. "Oh really? Whys that?"

"We don't have school today." Butch said.

Mr Utonium chuckled. "Of course! I should've know. Anyway, have fun kids." He walked back up the stairs, the sounds of his footsteps receding to his bedroom. The door closed and the knob clicked.

"When did you guys find out about the snow day?" Bunny wondered out loud, not really addressing anyone.

Butch shrugged. "I camped out in the living room since 5:30 waiting for that school closing."

"I was there too!" Brady muttered from beside Bunny. Bunny—the only person who heard him—patted his back sympathetically.

"Sometimes it seemed bleak, but I never gave up hope!" Butch made a fist, holding it over his heart. His expression made it seem like he was fake getting emotional.

Bunny and Brady clapped slowly. "You're so motivational, Butch." Brady said sarcastically.

"You're my hero." Brady added with mock enthusiasm.

Stretching her arms behind her head, Buttercup smirked. "Well, I was up at 5:00."

"Always making everything a competition, eh love?" Boomer asked, supplying a fake accent...again.

"I ain't your love!" Buttercup snapped back.

"that's just what British people say, BC." Bubbles clarified gently.

"You told me 6:00." Blossom said confused.

Buttercup shot her a hateful glare. "Shut up, Blossom!"

Brick and Butch laughed. "Busted!" Butch snorted.

Buttercup turned on her heel. "Whatever!"

"She'll be fine, darlings." Bubbles said cheerfully in a horrible British accent.

Bunny covered her ears. "My delicate brain can't take this!"

"You're just jealous that we're better at it than you, mate." Boomer retorted, this time in an Australian accent.

"Oh my word!" Brady exclaimed,slapping his fore head with the heel of his hand.

"This is ridiculous!" Butch growled.

"Hey look it! Butchy knows a word bigger than cat." Buttercup mumbled.

"Why does everyone degrade my smart-acle-ness?" Butch demanded sourly.

"Perhaps, Sir Butch, that it may have to do with you setting your heart on being a plumber?" Bubbles suggested in a Scottish accent. Butch blushed slightly.

"My brain is going to explode..." Brady grumbled.

"Or maybe the fact that 'smart-acle-ness' isn't a real word." Brick said.

Butch crossed his arms in a pout as Buttercup, Brady, and Bunny burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Lady Bubbles, what is your taking on the lovely snowfall this day?" Boomer chirped in another horrible assortment of accents, though this one didn't really match up with any country in the world.

Brick mildly wondered if his blonde brother was speaking Boomonese, the ancient language of Boomers.

"Shut up, Boomer!" Buttercup shouted.

"You're talking like Shakespear!" Bunny agreed. Brady was playing with his thumbs beside her. She smiled, finding his being shy rather ...cute.

"All these bad vibes are making my hair flat." Butch crooned, sounding like your old school hippies.

"Butch!" Buttercup scolded.

"what I do?"

Boomer and Bubbles laughed. "He sounded like a hippy!" Bubbles laughed, gasping for breath.

"You traitor!" Brady said to his brother.

Butch stood with a dumbfounded look on his face. "what the heck is going on?"

"Thats what i wanted to know..." Brick muttered, running a hand down his hair.

Inhaling exasperatedly, Blossom turned away from the Accent War. Instead, she made her way to the cupboards near the stove. The sound of footsteps behind brought her attention to Brick. Her hands flew to her hair. "Oh gosh. My hair looks like a dead cat."

Brick cracked a smile. "I would say fox 'cause they're orange, but cat works."

Blossom gave him an unamused look as well as a solid punch to the shoulder. "Not cool, bro."

"So I'm your bro now, huh? What happened to BF?" Brick asked.

Blossom stopped rummaging in the cupboards, her heart pounding 100 beats a minute. She had a feeling he didn't know that girls referred to boyfriends as 'BFs.' But then again, what if he did know what girls talked about. "BF?"

Brick rolled his crimson red eyes. "Come on, Pinky. Best friend."

Blossom could almost feel the air in her lungs seeping away as she relaxed her breath. "You know what I mean. Bro. Best friend. There's not a difference." She resumed her rummaging in the cupboard.

Over his shoulder, Brick could hear his brothers and the girls still going back and forth with Bubbles and Boomer vs. Bunny and Brady on accents and Butch vs. Buttercup on whether or not Nasscar driving was a sport. "Hey bed head, what are you looking for?"

Blossom ignored the comment. After what had seemed like forever, she pulled out a box of strawberry pop tarts. She pulled a package out from the box. "Wanna split one?"

Smirking, Brick strolled over to the other counter. Reaching up, he pulled down Blossom's Princess Ariel mug from the shelf along with the Yoshi one that he kept at their houses he poured some milk into each mug and set them at two chairs at the kitchen table.

"You must've been thirsty." Blossom took the spot on the left. Brick sat to her right and she passed him a pop tart.

Brick took a bite out of the pastry. "I always eat pop tarts with milk."

"pop tart?" Bubbles repeated in her regular voice.

"Mmmm! Poptarts!" Boomer and Brady synchronized.

Buttercup frowned. "Only Blossom still has her pop tarts."

"Dang it! You're right!" Bunny grumped.

"Whats the matter?" Brady asked, poking Bunny in the side.

Bunny fought off a giggle. "Each of us get our own box of pop tarts, and Bubble, me, and BC already finished ours."

"dang it! I didn't eat this morning!" Butch groaned.

"Why does Brick get a pop tart?" Boomer whined, crossing his arms. Bubbles pouted beside him.

Brick and Blossom shared a wicked smile. "My pop tarts." Blossom told them. She pointed to Brick. "My best friend."

Brick grinned again, showing where he was missing one of his bottom teeth. ( he got 3 bucks from the tooth fairy. Butch then tried knocking out Boomer and Brady's teeth but got in trouble.) "My best friend." He pointed to Blossom.

"Well you guys are mean..." Bubbles sniffed angerly.

"Which is saying something." Buttercup said.

"yeah. Usually it's me and Butterfluff being mean." Butch agreed.

Blossom and Brick shared another knowing look. "Bunny, Brady," Blossom said, getting their attention. The two purples looked at their older siblings irritated.

"You two can have a poptart." Brick finished.

"Oh yeah!" Bunny gave Brady a high five.

"Poptart!" Brady trailed after Bunny to the box where they grabbed a package and shared the two pop tarts found in the package.

"What!?" Buttercup and Bubbles protested together.

"Butch and Buttercup can have one." Brick said.

"Excellent." Buttercup licked her lips.

Butch raised his eyebrows. "Come on, BC." he grabbed her wrist and hauled her along with him.

"So not fair." Boomer fumed in a French accent.

"Si!" Bubbles agreed in Spanish.

Blossom shrugged. "I was going to say that you could have one if—"

"—if you promised to never do another accent." Brick finished.

Bubbles and consulted Boomer through a look, reaching the same conclusion. "YES!"

Bubbles held onto Boomer's arm as they went to get their pop tarts. "Kinda weird how they can finish each other's sentences—"

"—without looking up?" Boomer finished.

Bubbles nodded, not realizing Boomer had just finished her sentence. "Yeah... Oh well. Its pop tart time!"

"Then we're going outside." Buttercup warned, already munching on her strawberry pop tart.

Butch licked his fingers, getting all the icing off his hands."Yeah. Gotta make this snow day count."

* * *

><p><strong>sorry it took so long for this sequel to come! And sorry if it's a kinda crappy first chapter, but I had writers block. It will get better again. :D<strong>


	2. Olaf and Frosty

**dang... I'm sorry this took so long to get around to. I've been in a constant state of agitation and nervousness...I don't even know why. I've been completely out of character for weeks. But I finally figured I owed you guys chapter two. So here it is. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Olaf and Frosty <strong>

Bubbles pulled her hat snugly over her blonde pigtails. She felt fat in her bulky coat and snow pants. She figured she resembled the gum-popping girl in Willy Wonka with all blue winter clothing that she was wearing.

Of course, Bubbles didnt have to be embarrassed since no one else had it any better. All eight of them were bundled from head to toe with scarves, hats, gloves, ear-muffs, snow pants, boots, and coats.

"If you guys get cold, make sure to come in. I don't want you catching frost bite." Dad was sitting at the kitchen table in a long white bathrobe. He had a donut in one hand and he had his cellphone in the other. Apparently he was waiting for a call from his colleagues at their lab.

Bunny and Bubbles shared a goofy smile and narrowed eyes, the kind of face you make when you're sharing an inside joke. "Jack Frost." Bunny whispered to Bubbles through the side of her mouth.

"What a hottie." Bubbles whispered back with a giggle. She was one to have crushes on cartoons, and Jack Frost topped the list next to Jay from Ninjago.

"Not Jack Frost." Brady corrected, not knowing it was an inside joke. "He said frost bite. Those are two entirely different subject matters."

"And you're a first grader who shouldn't be saying smarter stuff than me." Butch snapped at him with a hint of sarcasm.

Buttercup grinned. "So true, Butchie-Boy."

Butch hoped he wasn't blushing. He loved it when Buttercup called him that.

Blossom adjusted her earmuffs so that she didn't have any of her orange hair caught under it. "Whatever you say, dad. We're going outside now."

"For Narnia! And for Aslan!" Boomer exclaimed in a forced British accent as he charged out of the door and into the snow.

"Oh brother." Brady slapped a mittened hand onto his forehead.

"At least he made sure the door was open before he ran out." Brick pointed out. He didn't add that Boomer running into the glass sliding door would have been pretty funny to see.

"Wait up, Boomer!" Bubbles called after him, picking up on the British accents. She skipped out the door the best that she could in her blue snow pants.

"Surprisingly, Boomer's accent was better than Bubbles that time." Bunny noticed.

"That's what I saw too." Buttercup agreed.

The six other kids squeezed out onto the patio that was glazed over in snow. The only signs of life in the winter wonderland were the footprints from the Jojo household to the Utonium back deck where the boys had came over that morning and Bubbles and Boomer bounding around the backyard.

"Dang." Blossom muttered.

"Now what?" Brick asked her.

Blossom frowned, though she decided not to take that as an insult. "I didn't realize how much it snowed last night. There's like 3 feet of snow out here."

"Get used to it Blossy." Butch told her, draping a green coated arm and green mittened hand over her shoulder. "That's what happens in the winter. It snows."

Blossom shoved his arm off of her. "Geez Butch. Keep your arm off of me."

"Hey guys! Check it out! I make it snow!" Bubbles scooped up an armful of soft white flakes and threw them in the air.

"Actually, I think the rap says, 'I make it rain.'" Buttercup corrected, falling to her knees into the snow.

Bubbles stuck her tongue out at Buttercup. "I don't care! I make it snow!"

Boomer started digging a hole in the snow. After a minute or so of digging, he found a tuft of frozen grass. "I struck earth!"

"Cool. Who cares?" Brick crossed his arms the best he could while wearing his heavy red winter coat.

Boomer rolled his eyes. "Brady. Bunny. Which one of you want to get buried in the snow?"

Bubbles eyes lit up with excitement. "Dude, that is so much fun!"

"Good. Then you can get buried in the snow." Brady shot back. His dark brown bangs peeked out from under his indigo hat and fell in his deep purple eyes.

Bubbles scrunched up her nose. "Uh. No. Ain't gonna happen, sir."

"Typical." Bunny muttered.

"Okay! I have an idea." Buttercup got to her feet from being knee deep in snow.

"And that is?" Blossom pressed, although she didn't feel overly thrilled to find out.

"Me and Butch can have a race and see who can bury Bubbles and Boomer first." Buttercup smirked when she caught Boomer and Bubbles share a nervous look.

Smiling like an idiot, Butch declared, "You're on, Butterbutt!"

"Bubbles!" Buttercup screamed, motioning frantically for Bubbles to join her.

"Boomer!" Butch yelled, just as eager to bury his brother in snow. Boomer leaped like a deer through the snow and over to Butch, who was digging a hole as fast as he could that was bit enough to fit Boomer into it.

Boomer sat beside Butch in the snow, watching Butch work. "Watch out for that yellow stuff." He warned, noticing a yellow patch in the otherwise pristine snow.

butch yelped, pulling his mittened hand away from the yellow snow. "Where'd that come from!?"

"You didn't know?" Bunny snickered a few feet away where she and Brady were building small snowballs.

"Know what!?" Butch exclaimed, expanding his hole away from the pee-snow. Boomer grinned beside him. Butch scowled, wanting to smack that smile off his face, but that would give Buttercup more time to dig.

"We got a dog." Bubbles answered, doodling hearts in the fresh layer of white fluff.

"An annoying dog." Blossom grumbled, referring to the nights where the puppy would howl through the night at the cars driving by on the block.

"A very annoying one." Bunny agreed. Brady raised his eyebrows at her, but she gave him a look like, _don't ask. It was our dad and Bubbles idea._

Buttercup was already excavating a four foot hole and making it wider so that Bubbles could lay in it.

"Looking tip top, Buttercup!" Bubbles chirped happily in a British accent as well as popping her p's.

Buttercup grunted as she moved more square feet of snow. "Whatever."

Blossom rolled her eyes as she found herself a clean patch of snow. Smiling to herself, she fell back in the snow with thud. She moved her arms up and down along with her legs. Snow fell around her arms and against her sides, but she stayed dry and warm.

"Having fun?" A voice asked.

Blossom squinted up. A shadow was cast over her face. "Yeah, Brick. I'm having a blast. Now help me up." She reached her hand up to her friend.

"You know, " Brick said, grasping onto her pink mittened hand. He hauled her to her feet effortlessly. "You look like an Eskimo Strawberry Shortcake."

Blossom smirked. "Thanks red."

Brick winked at her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they admired her snow angel. After a moment of silence (except for the playful insults that Buttercup and Butch kept exchanging) Brick said, "It kind of looks like a sick elephant collapsed and died."

Without hesitating, Blossom backhanded him harmlessly across the chest. From deep within his hat and hood, Blossom could hear his chuckles. "What kind of friend are you?! Deformed elephant?!"

"I never said deformed." Brick protested, still biting back laughs. "I said 'sick elephant.'"

"Yes. Because that makes such a big difference!"

"Im glad you see it my way." He teased, smiling.

Smirking, Blossom pushed her friend into the snow. Brick stumbled backwards,forming a separate indent in the snow. Blossom laughed out loud, causing Brady and Bunny to look up from their snowball collection. "I think yours looks like a cow was hit by a bulldozer."

Brick gave her a look like, _crap just got real, Blossy._

Brady grinned from where he sat in the snow. There was nothing he liked more than Brick and Blossom arguing...except maybe Butch and Buttercup in some sort of contest. Now _those_ are the best kind of entertainment.

Brick swept his leg out from under him, kicking Blossom to the ground. To his delight, she laughed as she fell.

"DONE!" Butch exclaimed, finding that now piece of Boomer's jacket was visible.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup screamed angerly at the white lump of snow that hid Bubbles. "You need to stop moving!"

"I wampt mofing!" A mumbled voice came from the snow.

"What!?" Buttercup demanded. Bubbles moved slightly as she repeated her answer. "What!?"

"She said that she wasn't moving, Butterfluff." Butch told her, tapping Buttercup on the head. He glanced over his shoulder. "Boomer! You can come out now!"

Buttercup scowled to herself. "You too Bub." She glanced over to where Bunny and Brady were giggling with each other while making snowballs, then at Blossom and Brick who we're laying in the snow together, hands inches apart. Silently, Buttercup envied her sisters. Butch was a moron.

Boomer shimmied out of his man-dug hole. He probably hadn't been buried for more than four minutes, but the snow was so cold, he was sure that his arms were frozen stiff. When he looked up, Bubbles was about a yard away. Her hair was leaking out of her blue ski cap and she was smiling like she didn't mind that the weather was 13 degrees fahrenheight.

"Isn't the snow beautiful!?" She asked him. She threw her head back, smiling into the falling white flakes.

He wanted to say, not as beautiful as you, but that sounded weird and cheesy. Instead, he said something really intelligent. "Mom hmmm."

Bubbles sat with her legs spread out so she was doing a lazy form of the splits. Snow gathered on either side of her legs. She glanced up a few times to notice Boomer watching her intently. She blushed a little, finding the way the sun glistened off his golden hair really cute. "Shnow."

"What?" Boomer murmured to her.

Bubbles giggled as she brushed away a few snowflakes that had landed on his cheek. "Shnow." She repeated, her gloved hand against his face.

"Shnow." Boomer echoed. He wasn't sure what happened, but he suddenly really wanted to give her a hug. (JUST A HUG YOU WEIRDOS—you know who you are) He felt himself get lost in her sparkling aqua eyes. "Uh, Bubbles?"

"Hmm?" She asked quietly, her voice sweet even in a hum.

Boomer's answer was cut when a snowball the size of a peach slammed him in the face. Boomer sneered at Buttercup who had chucked the snowball. Bubbles looked equally displeased.

"Why'd ya hit Boomer!?" Bubbles shouted at her raven haired sister. Buttercup had her arms crossed and looked really impatient.

"Didn't you guys hear what we said?" Bunny asked. Boomer and Bubbles shared sheepish grins.

"Go figure." Brick mumbled, helping Blossom up from the snow for the second time. He figured that it wouldn't be the last that day.

"What else isn't new?" Blossom mumbled back sarcastically.

"We're splitting into two teams. We're going to see who can build the biggest snowman fastest." Brady explained, which he sounded muffled through his dark purple scarf.

Boomer jumped to his feet, something dangerous to do in thigh deep snow. "Goody. What are the two teams?"

"Who's idea was it to make it a competition?" Bubbles wondered darkly. She wasn't one for competitions since she usually lost—even a lousy game of rock, scissors, paper!

Butch huffed from beneath his black snow hat. "Who do you think suggested it?"

"You or Buttercup." Boomer supplied without waiting. It was probably them. They made everything into races or competitions.

"Nuh uh." Buttercup glowered back. She didn't appreciate that people jumped to the conclusions that she and Butch were always making things complicated.

Bubbles mouth reacted before her mind could. "It was Brady and Blossom."

"Whaa?" Bunny muttered. She had somehow missed that.

"Bingo." Brick nodded. Blossom and Brady sometimes got into fights, arguments, and disagreements usually disputed by something of this nature.

"That aside," Butch cleared his throat. "There is still the matter of teams to be discussed."

"Cheese and sprinkles..." Bubbles groaned.

"Let's make it easy," Brady said. "Boys versus girls."

"What?" Blossom demanded. "Thats not fair."

"why not?" Boomer asked, although he didn't want girls versus boys very much either.

"Brick isn't on my team. He's my best friend!" Blossom gestured to Brick with her gloved hand.

"You're so thoughtful." Brick whispered a little bit uncomfortably, even though he liked it.

"Ugh!" Bunny grumbled.

"I'm with you Buns." Butch sniffed, rubbing his hands together.

"Fine. Rock, scissors, paper for who are team captains." Bubbles suggested, well knowing that she wasn't going to win.

"Are that immature!?" Blossom exclaimed. Her breath curled up into the freezing air.

"You're the one making everything so problematic!" Brady reminded her.

"Stop using such big words you jerk!" Boomer told Brady, disgusted.

"Its the same thing as saying problem!" Brick clarified, wringing his hands to keep them warm.

"GUYS!" Buttercup screamed while stamping her foot several times.

"Okay, fine." Bunny muttered a little bitterly. "Don't be a blossy."

"Ill pretend that I didn't hear that." Blossom huffed, narrowing her eyes at the purple girl.

Bunny shrugged. "Knock yourself out."

After 10 straight minutes of rock, scissors, paper, the team captains ended up being Bunny and Bubbles, with Brick, Boomer, and Buttercup on Bunny's team and Blossom, Butch, and Brady on Bubbles's team.

"I think it's safe to say that everyone hates these teams." Buttercup said.

"No one asked you, BC." Bunny shot back. Feeling irritated with Bubbles for choosing Brady, she led her team to the opposite side of the yard.

"Promise not to cry when we beat you?" Brick teased, turning toward Blossom as Bunny lumbered away. He could tell Brady was feeing confident in his team.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Wishful thinking, Brick-head."

"Brick-head?"

"Don't judge—I'm still working on it." Then she flipped her hair, fixed her ear muffs, and bounded through the snow over to Bubbles and Brady.

"You're going down, BC!" Butch taunted, twirling Buttercup's hair between his fingertips.

Buttercup smirked, as she yanked on his scarf. "You're one to talk, Butch."

"Oh please. Your team has Boomer. He'll screw something up."

"Gee, you're friendly."

"I try."

"Your team has all the shorties. You won't even be able to get the snowman's head on." Buttercup countered, releasing his scarf.

"We have our ways." Butch answered in a mysterious tone.

"Wonderful." Buttercup said in a bored way.

Butch raised his eyebrows surprised. She hadn't even cracked a smile. "Are you just messing with me?"

"That's for you to figure out." She turned and jogged over to where Bunny, Brick, and Boomer were beginning the snowman. She could imagine the blank look on Butch's face as she walked away. She smiled to herself. Why did someone so cute have to be such an idiot all the time?

"Buttercup!" Bunny's harsh voice snapped Buttercup from her thoughts. She looked at her younger sister with annoyance. "Start rolling some snow!"

"Geesh, Buns, it's just a snowman." Boomer mumbled. Down on all fours, he slowly pushed the snowball so that he slowly accumulated more mass.

"Don't say that!" Bunny snarled, furiously ripping her scarf and hat from her face. "Brick! Go find sticks for the arms! Boomer, keep rolling the snow. Make sure it's the biggest one for the base. Buttercup, start on the middle part."

Brick glared at her. He hated it when Bunny got into her competitive mood. Sometimes, she could be even more annoying and perfectionist than Blossom, and Blossom had an entire class all to her own.

"No body tells me what to do." Buttercup grumbled, but still began working on the middle of the snowman.

Bunny dropped down on all four as she began rolling the head. "Hurry up with those sticks, Brick-head!"

Brick scrunched up his nose at that. It really shouldn't have bothered him that Bunny called him that, but for some reason, it was not okay for her to say it. "I'm working on it, Bunny." He growled through clenched teeth.

Bubbles operated at a more leisure level. She straightened her ski hat so the white puff ball on top was vertical with the ground. "Great job, with your snowballs Blossom!"

Blossom smiled, trying to conceal how much she wanted to pick up the pace. "Thanks Bubbles."

Bubbles beamed, and her blonde hair bounced and she skipped. "Butch, if that's going to be the snowman's butt, it needs to be bigger."

Butch chuckled loudly. "She wants the snowman to have a bigger butt."

"it's all about the way it's built." Blossom tried explaining to him. "If you want the snowman to be bigger, then the base needs to be bigger in order to support the height."

Brady pretended to yawn. "Blossom, don't make everything fun into a school lesson."

"You hypocrit." Blossom groaned back, using her shoulder to push the snowball.

"We need sticks!" Bubbles gasped. "Brady, could you find some?"

Brady made a salute. "Aye aye Captain Bubbles." He scampered off near the oak tree in the backyard.

"Captain Bubbles," Bubbles mused to herself in delight.

"Oh great." Butch slumped against the snowball which was now almost twice the size of his body. He looked at Blossom who was making her way over to him with her huge snowball. "It's going to go to Blondey's head."

Blossom nodded slightly. "ya think?"

"I'm going to get a carrot from the fridge for the nose." Bubbles offered. She scooped up a small pile of snow and shoved it into her mouth before she mounted the steps onto the patio.

Brick felt his shoulders straining as he and Buttercup lifted the midsection onto the base of snowman. Bunny was running a Nazi camp over on their team while he had noticed that Bubbles' team was making more progress while she was acting like the Barbie princess.

"Keep it straight! It has to be perfect!" Bunny relayed to her team. She was using her fingers to decide how and where to place the snowball.

Buttercup glowered at her sister. "I swear, Bunny, if you don't stop whining like a baby I'll shove your face in the snow."

Bunny creased her lips, taking a sudden interest in the snow. Boomer had to hold back a laugh.

"That's what we thought." Brick grunted, finally finding a good position in which to set the snowball down. "Gently."

"I got it..." Buttercups breath was strained.

"I got the head." Boomer jumped up, holding a snowball the size of a cantaloupe.

"Hurry!" Bunny stressed. She glanced over at Bubbles team, who we're decorating their snowman with stick hands, hats, gloves, and carrot noses.

"Im trying!" Boomer spat back, getting angry now. He stood on his tiptoes, and using the tips of his fingers, slid the head into place.

"Lets finish this sucker." Buttercup jabbed the carrot nose that Bunny had gotten earlier into the face of the snowman. Brick took care of the arms, while Boomer adjusted the hats and gloves to Bunny's judgement.

"Done!" Bubbles called over. She was impressed with the snowman that Bunny, Brick, Buttercup, and Boomer made. It was at least five feet tall, with long branch arms with dark blue mittens. It wore Brick's red beanie, and Bunny's purple scarf. Buttercup took pride in the carrot that jutted out halfway out the back of the snowman head.

"I like your snowman." Brady complimented them. He was leaning against their snowman as if it were alive and they were long time buddies.

Bunny nodded slightly. Bubbles' snowman was cool too. It was the same size, but the arms were shorter with green gloves. Bubbles had tied her scarf around its neck, and Blossom had put her earmuffs onto its head. Brady had carved facile features onto it complete with mouth, eyes, eyebrows, and dimples for the smile. Butch had lifted Blossom onto his shoulders so that she could nicely add the carrot nose.

"We named ours Frosty!" Boomer said. "Frosty says, 'Hi there!'"

"Hi Frosty!" Bubbles waved to the snowman. "I'm Bubbles."

"What a cliche name." Brick murmured.

"We named ours Olaf! He likes warm hugs!" Blossom teased, moving their snowman' swarms so it looked like he wanted a hug.

"You stole that from Frozen!" Buttercup thrust an accusing finger at Blossom.

Blossom shrugged. "Its called utilizing resources."

"Nice comeback." Brick winked at her. Blossom smiled, brushing a strand of orange hair behind her ear.

"Pfft. You two are to smart." Butch grumbled.

Brady fell back in the snow. "Let's not pick a winner. Both look really good."

"Sure. Olaf and Frosty look like they don't want to be picked one over the other." Boomer agreed. He couldn't resist and approached Olaf to give him a hug.

Bubbles giggled, joining Boomer in hugging Olaf. "Heehee. Olaf."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "You's two are weirdos."

Bunny raised an eyebrow at the frozen pool that was a few yards away. Why hadn't she thought of it before. "Hey, do you guys wanna go ice skating?"

Blossom, Butch, and Brick cast her sidelong glances. "Where?" Blossom asked her.

Bunny used her head and motioned at the frozen pool. "The frozen pool. Duh. I thought you were the smart one."

Blossom's eye twitched. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."


	3. Ice Tubers

**dayum, it a takes me so long to update this. I'm so sorry, people who actually like this series. I think I'm going to start dedicating my saterdays to this story from now on, so let's hope the next chapter is up by the end of next saterday (let's hope nothing else comes up)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Tubers<strong>

Bunny placed one boot on the ice, hesitant to put her full weight on it. As soon as she had take three steps out onto the surface of the frozen pool, she lost her footing and ended up falling on her rump. Luckily, her annoyingly thick purple snow pants cushioned her fall and her butt only stung a little bit.

Brady slid up behind Bunny, surprising her when he tried scooping up her arms to help her up. Pulling hard along with Bunny trying to stand up herself caused both brunettes to slide into each other and collapse onto the ice.

"My hero," Bunny mumbled sarcastically as she tried to stand again. She noticed Blossom and Brick who were gliding along the ice gracefully while Butch and Buttercup were taking running starts and sliding along the length of the pool. Bubbles was sitting on the ground with Boomer pushing her around on the slippery ice.

Brady sniffed, his red nose sounded congested. He flipped some of his brown hair out of his eyes so he could see. "At least I tried."

"And I'm grateful." Bunny replied, balancing precariously on the soles of her boots on the ice. She reached her hand down to her friend expecting him to grab hold of her hand to help pull him up from the ground but Brady pushed her hand away.

"That's okay," Brady grunted when Bunny gave him a questionable glance. He pushed himself up onto his knees, then slowly rose until he was standing with his legs spread wide. "This may end horribly."

Bunny smirked. "There's a high chance of that statement being true."

"Incoming!" Buttercup screamed as she slid across the ice, colliding with Brady. Brady's feet swung out from beneath him and he fell harshly on top of Buttercup, both of them groaning.

"Buttercup..." Brady felt his chest clenching, the air ripped away from his lungs.

"Haha!" Butch teased from the side of the rink, white snow flakes standing out in his dark black hair. "You guys had a major wipeout."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Butthead." Buttercup quipped back harshly as Blossom scooped up her under the arms and hauled her sister back to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Blossom asked, handing Buttercup a glove that had fallen out of her pocket.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Buttercup muttered back, glaring daggers at Butch. Butch shrugged with a mischievous smile, like he was the most angelic child on earth.

"What about you Brady? BC brain you?" Brick asked his brother from off to the side.

Brady sniffed his runny nose, Boomer and Bunny assisting in helping him get to his feet. "No."

"What does 'brain' mean?" Boomer asked confused. He shook his head furiously for a minute, trying to get his blonde bangs out of his eyes without touching his face with his cold glove.

"It's the mushy, pink think that makes you think. Like where ideas come from." Bubbles explained, a bright smile on her face. Her blue eyes nearly jumped out of her head against the powdery, white snow.

"In this case, it means to hurt your head." Brick corrected, rolling his eyes.

"Like, really really bad." Blossom put in helpfully.

Brick nodded. "Very bad."

"Like borderline brain-dead bad." Bunny agreed.

Boomer frowned, feeling underestimated. He didn't need to be told more than once. He wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box but he wasn't a complete - hey! What's a squirrel doing in the chimney?

"Okay, guys!" Bubbles exclaimed, almost seemingly reading Boomer's mind. "We're not idiots."

"We know. Sorry." Blossom apologized quickly. She elbowed Brick in the side who quickly said sorry, followed by Bunny.

"Is it even safe to play on the ice?" Brady wondered, taking a tentative step out onto the frozen surface of the pool again.

"Sure it is!" Butch gave his brother a decent shove from behind, sending the purple boy skidding across the ice, arms waving like a possessed madman.

"Butch!" Buttercup tried to keep a straight face, but a smile spread across her face when she shouldered into Butch. Butch flailed for a moment before grabbing a handful of Buttercup's coat, pulling her along with him. "Butch!?"

"Hold tight!" Boomer suggested as their siblings slipped along the ice. Brady was standing in the middle of the pool, motionless now that he had lost his momentum. He looked terrified.

"Woooooo!" Taking a running start, Bubbles fell to her knees as soon as she was within a short jumping distance of the edge of the pool. While on her knees, she slid to the other end of the pool passing by Butch and Buttercup who were in a laughing heap and Brady who continued to stand very still with his eyes closed.

"I think we should get Brady." Bunny told Blossom.

Blossom nodded. "That's a good idea."

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Brick cupped his hands around his mouth. "Brady! Relax dude! Just open your eyes!"

"No! I might fall!" Brady shot back venomously in the opposite direction of Brick, his eyes still forced shut.

"Brady, we're over here!" Bunny called out to him sweetly. Brick and Boomer gave her look like she completely betrayed them. "What?"

"Oh nothing." Boomer smirked. Taking a step out onto the ice, he slid over to Bubbles expertly on the soles of his boots. "Bubbles!"

Bubbles smiled up at him, still on her knees. "Care to give me a lift?" She asked in a forced English accent.

Boomer extended his hand down to her, but ended up using both to help her up since the snow clothes added a few extra pounds. "That was pretty good."

"My accent?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks." Bubbles beamed. "Hey guess what?"

"What?" Boomer asked eagerly.

"I think Brady finally made it off the ice." She pointed over to where Bunny and Brady we're relaxing in the snow several feet from the edge of the pool. Even though he looked much calmer, there were still crease marks around Brady's eyes from squeezing them closed so hard.

Boomer laughed. "Yeah. I bet Bloss and Brick had to drag him off."

"Maybe." Bubbles winked at her best friend. She didn't really know why she did, but it felt right. Boomer blushed ever so slightly.

"Let it go! Let it go!" Buttercup sang, surprisingly on key while she tossed waves of powder into the air. The dispersed frozen water caught on the wind, whooshing back into Butch's face.

"Hey!" Butch complained, running a hand through his gel hair which was beginning to go flat from the moisture in the snow. "You're messing up my dome piece."

"I love that song!" Blossom ignored Butch, causing the black haired boy to send a playfully shocked expression at Brick, who just smirked back. "Can't hold it back anymore!"

"Let it go! Let it go!" Bubbles sang, twirling in a circle. Her blonde pigtails escaped the binds of her blue hat, extending in blonde waves as she spun.

"Snow glows white on the mountain tonight! Not a footprint to be seen!" Boomer laughed as he sang, slipping on the ice as he chased after Bubbles around the ice.

"Why are you singing a _girl_ song!?" Butch demanded, looking a little disgusted but more so jealous.

Boomer shrugged as he skated backwards without stumbling. "It's a good song. Deal with it."

"Ahem!" Buttercup called attention back as she called attention back. Everyone stared at her while she cupped a handful of snow in her hand and slid over to Blossom. "A kingdom of isolation, and Jr looks like she's the queen." She sprinkled the light powder along the top of Blossoms orange hair.

"The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside!" Brick said, almost against his will as he twirled Blossom around once causing her to grin like an idiot.

"I couldn't keep it-" Bubbles started the next part, but Butch cut her off.

"Okay, enough singing!"

Blossom, Bubbles, Boomer, and Buttercup frowned angrily at Butch. Even Brick and Brady managed to look a little ticked off. Bunny was to preoccupied making a snowangel.

"What's the big idea, Butch?" Blossom yelled at him, eyes fuming.

"We were in the middle of a musical number." Bubbles folded her arms the best she could, considering the sleeves on her winter coat were humongous.

Butch looked at the sky with one of those, kill me now, looks. "All the more reason to stop know."

"Ohhh-kay..." Brick nodded slowly. It was kinda a bummer since the girls were awesome singers, and they _never_ let them hear them, so the song wasn't horrible. But Brick hated singing himself so he was grateful he wouldn't have anyone hear him sing again.

"You have to have a good enough reason." Buttercup reminded him.

"Yeah. I was getting into the song!" Boomer complained, brushing more stray hair out of his eyes.

"Well, I had a fun idea but if you guys don't wanna hear about it..." Butch threw up his arms and rotated slowly trying to make it seem like he was going to walk away.

"Okay. See ya." Blossom smiled to herself. Butch was too ADHD to not crack and tell them.

"Okay, cuz I'm seriously not going to tell you!" Butch insisted, glancing over his shoulder.

"That's cool." Brick agreed. Boomer gave him and Blossom questioning looks. Brick nodded his head toward the other end of the pool and he must have understood because his eyes lit up and whispered something to Bubbles who nodded in agreement.

Butch's jaw clenched in irritation as he watched the other five walk down to other end of the pool in disinterest. "You'll never get it out of me!"

"Okay, Butchie boy." Buttercup said, causing Butch to blush ever so slightly. She gave Boomer a hard shove so he would slide across the ice. The blonde boy whooped in pleasure.

"Okay, fine!" Butch finally relented, strenuously jogging up to his friends and brothers. Once he made it to the other end, he was out of breath and his spiky hair was barely spiky anymore.

"He held out longer than I thought he would." Bubbles whispers out the side of her mouth to Brick. Blossom bobbed her head in agreement, overhearing the comment.

Brick nodded. "Same. He's getting better."

"At what?" Boomer skidded to a halt where everyone was gathered around Butch.

"Nothing." Buttercup quickly changed the subject. "What's your awesome plan Butch?"

Butch gave a smile in her direction like he was the father of anything genius. Which of course made Buttercup scowl since she hated it when be got arrogant. "You know how we have those inner tubes in the shed?"

Blossom's pink eyes lit up in delight. "Of course! The plastics has a low amount of friction against the snow, allowing the inner tube to accelerate across the ice at a high speed! You're brilliant."

"Uhhh..." Bubbles shot Buttercup a confused returned the facial expression. Boomer pursed his lips while Brick smirked with understanding. Bunny and Brady must have gotten bored or cold because they weren't outside.

Butch fixed Blossom with a blank stare. "I have what you just said, but I like the part about me being brilliant."

Blossom sighed. "Now your ego is going to inflate to the size of your head."

Brick strained a laugh. "Nice, Bloss."

"Whatever. It's a good idea anyhow." Boomer interrupted. His face was flushed and he no longer wore his hood. His bright blonde hair was damp and clung to his face.

"Yeah. Come on Mr. Egotistical, let's go get those inner tubes." Buttercup jerked on Butch's hood, pulling him backwards.

"Yeah." Butch clawed at his hood until Buttercup let go of it. "You guys keep doing...uh, whatever. We'll be back."

"Don't hurry back!" Brick's voice chased after them while Buttercup trudged for the fence that divided the two yards.

"Can you believe that guy?" Butch jumped into a section of fresh snow without any footprints, immediately falling into a knee-deep hole.

Buttercup laughed. "Can you believe this guy?" She imitated his voice ans indicated to Butch in the hole. Snow enclosed around his thighs since the snow buried him deeper than the hole would have otherwise.

Butch frowned up at her. "Ha-ha. You should consider being a comedian."

Buttercup shook her head, a teasing smile on her face. "Just karma's way of making sure Mr Bigshot doesn't get too prideful."

"I've been humbled. Now get me out of here." Butch extended his mittened hands up towards Buttercup.

Face bright red from inhaling the frigid hair, Buttercup took told on Butch's hand and hauled him out of the hole with a strained effort. "Butch, you're such a fatty. Lay off the glazed donuts."

"My pudginess has nothing to do with it—you know it's the stupid winter clothes." He and Buttercup continued on their way to the fence separating the two yards.

"Or do I?" The green eyed girl smirked back. Before Butch could respond by saying Boomer was the chubbiest, Buttercup had already jogged to the gate.

"Wait up, Bittercup!" Butch called running after her. By the time she slowed down, they were standing in front of the little shed that was built in the boys' backyard. The entire building was pretty much a grey box with a flat roof and a door on one side hung on crooked hinges.

"That cannot be state approved for child friendliness." Buttercup noted, staring at the rusty doorknob.

Butch grinned even though his hood most definitely covered his face. "I thought it looked like a shack that a drug dealer might live in."

Buttercup gave him her _what the heck is wrong with you?_ look. "Dont worry. My mom knows a really good psychiatrist. She'll be able to help you."

"What does that mean?" Butch frowned, taking a few steps forward so that he could open the door. The rotting wood door swung open with a groan.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "It means you have problems."

"I don't have problems." Butch protested confidently. From the doorway, his eyes scanned the small supply room; ladders, lawn mower, gasoline, weedwacker, hose nozel, folded tent, one of Brick's old caps, a few of Boomer's old pacifiers, a moldy sandwich that Butch had left in there years ago—so that was where that sandwich went!

He even noticed some of the girls' stuff that must've gotten packed away by accident— one of Bunny's stuffed animals and her hula-hoop, Bubbles' dolls, a couple of Blossom's pokémon cards, and Buttercup's stick that she used to poke dead things with.

That's when Butch noticed the three orange inner tubes off to one side, directly in front of Buttercup's stick. Hoping that any dead remains that may have been on the stick leftover from summer were gone. "I found them!"

"Shouldn't there be four?" Buttercup stuck her head into the shed, watching Butch wade into the clutter in order to reach the inner tubes.

"I accidentally lost mine when we went tubing down a river." He answered sheepishly, handing the first of the inner tubes to Buttercup.

She reached for the floaty, embracing it so the rubber kissed her face before tossing it to the snowy ground outside the door. "How does that happen?"

Butch handed her the next inner tube. "We were going to stop along the bank of the river and apparently we were supposed to put our inner tubes up on the bank which I didn't get the memo."

"Ah," Buttercup nodded. She set the inner tube on top of the other one. "Did your mom get mad?"

Butch chuckled as he climbed out of all the clutter with the last inner tube in his hand. "Oh yeah. Brick swam for probably half a mile trying to get it, but he wasn't able to get close enough. He ended up swimming back to the shore and waited for the rest of us to float down." He grunted when he smacked his hand on the handle of the lawn mower. "Mom was pretty freaked out."

Buttercup picked up the remaining two inner tubes as she and Butch closed up the shed and started back for the Utonium yard. "Why haven't we heard this story before?"

Butch grinned again. "You never asked."

"Brick did mention something about swimming after an inner tube last summer but I never paid much mind to it." Buttercup admitted after thinking about it. The story had never been elaborated on.

"Oh. Well there you go."

"How'd you all get back if there were three inner tubes?"

"There were five. Since Brick was swimming after it, I got to use his while my mom gave me what for. When we caught up with Brick about an hour later, I ended up switching between sharing with Brady and Boomer. Brick was sunburned all down his back. My mom was too angry to share"

"I would be too. But shouldn't there be four inner tubes?"

"My stupid cousin popped one of them when we went to the beach." Butch answered.

Buttercup laughed. "Which one?"

"Billy. You know the chubby guy who ate all of the brownies at my bros and my birthday party two years ago? Yeah, that guy."

Buttercup laughed again, her brain stinging from the freezing air. She needed to stop laughing outside in the winter. She'd eventually die from her lungs freezing over. "Nice."

The pair walked through the conjoining gates, their siblings still slipping around on the ice. Each pair was racing to see who could pull their partner across the length of the pool the fastest. At this point, Blossom was pulling Brick and Bubbles was pulling Boomer over the ice with Blossom in the lead while Bubbles grunted while pushing Boomer.

"We've come at last!" Butch exclaimed, getting the inner tube above his head.

"About time!" Boomer called back. He tried to stand up on the ice but lost his footing and fell down on his knees. Fortunately his bulky snow pants broke his fall.

Buttercup rolled her eyes as she chucked an inner tube to Brick and the other one to Bubbles. "Relax.. Butch was scared of my dead stick which was in the shed so it took a little while."

"It's fine." Brick tossed the inner tube onto the edge of the ice. "Come on, Bloss. Sit in the tube."

Blossom raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You heard him." Bubbles teased. "Get in the tube."

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but why?"

Brick grinned at his friend. "Come on Blossom! You don't trust me?"

Blossom sighed, reluctantly climbing into the inner tube. Beside her, Bubbles was lounging on one of the other inner tubes and Butch was on the last one. "I know what you're going to do." She said when she felt Brick's hands on either side of the rubber tube. "Please tell me when —"

She didn't have enough time to finish when the rubber nearly flew to the other end of the pool. Screaming in surprise, Blossom squeezed her eyes close until she came to a smooth stop at the end of the pool. Opening one eye, she was ready to yell at Brick who was laughing along with Buttercup and Boomer was smiling.

Instead Bubbles and her inner tube collided with her, and Butch's inner tube shot forward, smacking Bubbles in the face. Butch must have fallen off of his because he was lying on his stomach in the middle of the pool.

Bubbles doubled over laughing, her face turning redder and redder. "Blossom! Did you...he...on the ground...back...ice...HAHA." Her words were choppy as she gasped for air.

Blossom smiled, standing up with her inner tube. Taking a running start, she leaped onto the inner tube, racing past Bubbles and Butch and zoomed down the ice back to where Brick, Boomer, and Buttercup were still grinning. "WOOOO!"

"Go Blossom!" Boomer laughed. Then his eyes widened when he noticed Blossom's inner tube wasn't slowing down and it swept him off of his feet. "Ow." He murmured, rubbing his head.

"Sorry!" Blossom apologized.

"That was awesome!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Woooo hooo!" Bubbles whooped, launching herself on her inner tube.

"Watch out!" Brick shouted, but Bubbles collided with Blossom and Boomer with Buttercup toppling ontop of them.

"That hurt!" Bubbles whined while laughing harder.

"Bubbles," Boomer laughed, clutching his stomach. "You're on my leg!"

"Guys!" Blossom giggled from beneath the pile. "You're all ontop of me!"

"I can't stop laughing!" Buttercup coughed from the top of the pile. Boomer pushed her on the shoulder so that she would roll of of him.

"Why do I feel warmer?" Bubbles suddenly stopped laughing, her expression deadly serious.

For a moment, everyone went silent. "No way, Boomer, did you just pee on everyone?" Brick asked, taking a step back.

"Gross!" Buttercup giggled before erupting into full blown laughter.

"Hahaha! Did you pee on me, Boomer?" Blossom rejoined her sister in her laughing spree and Bubbles doubled over right after.

"Nope. I didn't this time." Boomer replied confidently.

"'This time?'" Brick repeated, putting emphasis on it. Boomer blushed, causing him and Brick to start laughing too—which of course made the three girls laugh even harder.

"GUYS!" Butch yelled, getting fed up. "YOU"RE ALL LAUGHING LIKE WILD HYIENAS!"

"Wha?...no..." Boomer said in a low voice.

And once again, everyone, including Butch this time, started laughing their faces off.

Brick slowed down his breathing, the back of his eyes in pain from the cold air. "I dont remember the last time I laughed so hard!"

"Me neither." Bubbles agreed, pushing herself up from off the ground.

"Last time i laughed that hard was when Butch was sick and he thought that he was going to die on the toilet like Elvis." Boomer grinned. A few chuckles escaped his friends and Brick while Butch gave him a hard shove in the side. "Ow!"

"Hey guys?" a soft voice called out from behind them.

The six eight year olds turned toward the back patio where the voice had come from. "What?" Buttercup asked upon recognizing her brunette sister with her head out the back door.

"Dad wants you guys to come in for lunch." Bunny answered.

"Whats for lunch?" Brick asked curiously.

"I hope it's not vegetables." Butch muttered to Blossom.

Blossom shrugged. "I like most vegetables."

"Well, you're weird." Boomer told Blossom straight up.

"Tell me about it." Bubbles whispered to him.

"Relax people. It's hot chocolate, popcorn, and sandwiches." Bunny answered with an exasperated expression.

"Outta my way!" Butch almost knocked Brick and Bubbles over when he pushed past them to get to the house. "I need to get me some of those sandwiches."

* * *

><p><strong>very random ending but bare with me<strong>


End file.
